Even From Me
by Scribbles-by-Kate
Summary: Based on a snippet from the promo for "It's Not Easy Being Green". Belle goes with Emma and Tinkerbell to Zelena's farmhouse. Rumplestiltskin is not pleased to see her there. Angsty, but hopeful RumBelle.


Three stories in one night - wow. Well, they're short, I know, but anyway. Here's a little RumBelle ficlet based on a snippet from the promo for "It's Not Easy Being Green"

As ever, Once Upon a Time is the property of Adam, Eddy, and ABC

**Even From Me**

The three of them approach cautiously, Emma on the left, Tinkerbell on the right, and Belle in the middle. Emma's not at all sure that she should be here, but she insisted, and she looked so pleadingly at her that she couldn't say no. And she understands why she wanted to come: she thought he was dead, and if Emma discovered that Neal was really alive somewhere, she'd want to see him too.

Belle just needs to see him. He barely looked at her when he came into town with Zelena last night and she just needs to know that…that he still loves her, that Zelena's control over him can't make him stop loving her.

Emma's hand is on her gun, ready to draw it at the first sign of trouble. They approach the entrance to the storm cellar, but before they can get any further, the door bursts open and Rumplestiltskin appears, his teeth bared in a furious snarl.

Emma draws her gun fast and aims. She knows she can't stop him completely, but she can slow him down, and she will, if she needs to.

Belle's heart thuds in dread at the way he's looking at them. Oh, gods, please, let him not have forgotten the good man inside him.

'Stay back,' Emma warns, though she knows he won't take orders from her: he only obeys Zelena, because she's the one holding that damn dagger.

Rumplestiltskin's chest is heaving. 'Are you out of your mind?' he hisses, staring wild-eyed at her: '_why_ did you bring her here?'

He's talking about Belle, of course, and Emma suddenly realises that that's terror in his eyes, not fury.

Belle sees that too, and all she wants is to hold him and tell him that it'll be ok, _somehow_.

'Get her out of here, _now_!' he snarls.

'Rumple,' Belle whimpers, reaching for him, but he holds his hand out, warning her off, and Tinkerbell has presence of mind to hold her back.

'Don't!' Rumplestiltskin warns, but she struggles against the fairy's hold.

'What is it?' Emma asks.

'Please,' Rumplestiltskin begs: 'please get her out of here.'

'No!' Belle cries, as Tinkerbell tries to pull her away. 'Rumple, please!' She just needs a moment, just one moment.

'Why do you want her to leave so badly?' Emma asks.

'Because Zelena ordered me to kill her back in the Enchanted Forest,' Rumplestiltskin returns, 'and if she finds her here, she'll make me do it, and I won't be able to stop myself. Please, Emma!'

That's why he wouldn't acknowledge her in town last night, Emma realises. 'Let's go,' she says to Tinkerbell at once, and the fairy tightens her hold on Belle.

'No!' Belle shrieks, and breaks free from Tinkerbell. She flings her arms around Rumplestiltskin's neck and holds on, sobbing against his shoulder. 'Oh, Rumple, I'm so sorry,' she breathes. She knows he's devastated about Baelfire, and so is she, and she just wishes she knew a way to fix this.

He wraps his arms around her suddenly, needing her: oh, gods, he needs her. 'Belle,' he breathes into her hair: 'oh, Belle, my beautiful boy…'

They all hear his heart-wrenching sob. Emma knows that this is dangerous for Belle, but she also knows how strong true love is, and she thinks that if Zelena gave that order, his love for Belle would help him resist long enough for her and Tinkerbell to get her to safety.

Belle is crying with Rumplestiltskin now. 'He loved you,' she whispers, knowing that it's true: he made his sacrifice for love of his father.

Rumplestiltskin nods and pulls back. 'Sweetheart, please, you need to get away from here,' he urges: 'I can't… I can't lose you too.'

She can't bear it: can't bear the thought of leaving him under Zelena's control. She feels like her heart is breaking all over again at the desperate look on his face.

'Oh, Rumple,' she sobs, hugging him close again. And she knows what she has to do. 'I'm going to get your dagger back: I promise.' She kisses his cheek.

Rumplestiltskin holds her tight. She could do it, he knows: she's proven herself more than capable many times, but if he lost her too… He could use a spell to keep her safe… but he remembers what she said the day he met her: 'no one decides my fate but me'. If he truly loves her, he must respect that, and he does _truly_ love her.

He kisses her cheek. 'Go now, sweetheart, please,' he whispers: 'I love you.'

She sobs. 'I love you too. I don't want to leave you here, Rumple.' She can't bear the thought of him here alone with his grief.

'I know, but you must: please, Belle.'

She nods, still sobbing, and pulls back. She keeps hold of his hand for a moment and looks into his eyes. 'We will be together again,' she promises.

He nods: he has faith in that. She's the only thing he believes in now. He squeezes her hand and they let go slowly, unwilling to lose contact. Their fingertips touch and they part reluctantly.

Belle is still crying as Tinkerbell puts her arm around her and she leans into the fairy now, needing the comfort.

Emma looks at Rumplestiltskin. 'We'll help her get the dagger,' she says.

He nods. 'If it comes to it, will you keep her safe?' he requests.

Emma knows what he's not saying: 'even from me'. She nods. 'We will.'

'Thank you.' He looks at Belle again. 'Go, please,' he begs.

Belle sobs again and nods.

Emma goes to her and puts her arm around her shoulders. Rumplestiltskin watches them leave and then goes back to his cage. Gods, he misses her.

Belle wipes away her tears as she walks between Emma and Tinkerbell. 'I need to get back to the shop,' she says: 'I have to find a way to get the dagger from Zelena.'

Emma nods. 'You'll figure it out, Belle,' she says.

'And we'll help you,' Tinkerbell adds.

Belle nods and smiles: she's going to rescue him and they're going to destroy this Witch. Then nothing is ever going to keep them apart again.

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
